Plaisir d'offrir
Plaisir d'offrir est le 10ème épisode de la saison 6 de Grey's Anatomy et le 112ème épisode de la série. Résumé Surprises et révélations sont au programme des fêtes de fin d'année au Seattle Grace Mercy West. L'alcoolisme du Chef, la paternité de Mark et les sentiments d'Owen sont révélés au grand jour. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Izzie Stevens (Katherine Heigl) (crédits uniquement) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *Thatcher Grey (Jeff Perry) *William Bailey (Frankie Faison) *Kelsey Simmons (Danielle Panabaker) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Julie Jacobson (Hillary Tuck) *Mike (Nathan West) *Sloan Riley (Leven Rambin) *Joe (Steven W. Bailey) *Père angoissé (James Nardini) Autres *John (Matt Wheeler) *Infirmière Kate (Kate Anthony) *Nicholas (Joshua Kai) *Technicien (Ewan Chung) *Homme (Andrew Mackin) Patients *Kelsey Simmons *Nicholas Jacobson *Patient de Mark *Lexie Grey *Patient de Bailey *Patient de Callie *Sloan Riley *Donneur Musiques de l'épisode *'Christmas Time is Here' par Vince Guaraldi Trio *'A Magical Season' par Tim Myers *'Joy to the World' par Seabird *'All That I Want For Christmas (Is to Give My Love Away)' par The Rescues *'Baby It's Cold Outside' par James Pickens Jr., Jessica Capshaw et Kevin McKidd *'Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!' par Chandra Wilson, Nathan West, Sandra Oh et Justin Chambers *'Silent Night' par Sara Ramirez *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' par Coldplay *'Drummer Boy' par Jars of Clay *'Awakening' par Sébastian Schuller *'Snowfall' par Ingrid Michaelson Anecdotes *Le titre original fait référence à la chanson de Mansions. *Leven Rambin fait sa première apparition en tant que Sloan Riley. Elle fait plusieurs autres apparitions durant le reste de la saison. *Chyler Leigh (Lexie Grey) et Nathan West (Mike) sont mariés dans la vraie vie. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 14,07 M *'France' : 7,27 M *'Canada' : 2,934 M Citations :William Bailey : Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Miranda. Toute ta vie, tu as fait ma fierté. Ta mère et moi on s'est assis au premier rang de tous les galas de danse, de tous les concerts de hautbois. On t'a encouragée, on a assisté à toutes les remises de diplômes. J'étais, j'étais toujours le premier à bondir sur mes pieds et celui qui applaudissait le plus fort. Tu as toujours fait la fierté de ton père. Mais quand je me suis assis là-haut, que je t'ai vue travailler, que je t'ai observée t'occuper de ce vieil obèse et de sa hernie, quand j'ai vu ça pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu honte de ma fille. C'est à ça que tu es occupée un soir de réveillon, c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de quitter ton mari ? C'est pour ça que tu as sacrifié ta famille ? Pour travailler toute la journée et te retrouver seule le soir de Noël, dans une maison vide, sans sapin, sans couronne ? Tu étais ma plus grande fierté. Je pense être un bon père et je crois que mon rôle de père, aujourd'hui, est de te dire en face que tu as fait une erreur, tu as fait une énorme erreur. Tu as détruit ta famille. Tu as retiré à ton fils ses chances de grandir normalement. Je ne te reconnais pas. Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevée que ça. ---- :Owen : Il faut que je te parle. :Teddy : J'ai pas le temps... :Owen : Tout de suite. :Teddy : C'est quoi le problème ? :Owen : C'est toi. :Teddy : Moi ? :Owen : Oui, toi. Tu débarques ici... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça maintenant ?! :Teddy : Qu'est-ce que ça change ? :Owen : Tu m'as jamais rien dit, tout ce temps, toutes ces années, alors pourquoi maintenant ?! :Teddy : Je sais pas. :Owen : Tu sais pas ? :Teddy : Non, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, t'as jamais ressenti la même chose pour moi ! :Owen : Mais bien-sûr que si ! Bien-sûr que si, j'étais fou de toi pendant des années Teddy. Mais t'as jamais rien dit, tu m'as jamais donné aucun signe, t'as jamais rien montré pas une fois :Teddy : Tu avais quelqu'un, t'étais fiancé, t'étais fiancé imbécile ! :Owen : Mais tu m'as jamais rien montré ! :Teddy : Imbécile, je t'aime depuis toujours, depuis le début. J'ai continué à t'aimer quand j'étais en couple. J'ai continué à t'aimer quand j'étais seule, j'ai continué à t'aimer chaque seconde de chaque jour, j'ai continué... :Owen : Teddy... :Teddy : Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours. :Owen : Je suis amoureux de Cristina. Galerie 6x10-1.jpg 6x10-2.jpg 6x10-3.jpg 6x10-4.jpg 6x10H-5.png 6x10H-6.png 6x10-7.jpg 6x10-8.jpg 6x10H-9.png 6x10-10.jpg 6x10H-11.png 6x10-12.jpg 6x10-13.jpg 6x10-14.png 6x10-15.png 6x10-16.jpg 6x10-17.png 6x10-18.jpg 6x10-19.jpg 6x10-20.jpg 6x10-21.jpg 6x10-22.jpg 6x10-23.jpg 6x10-24.jpg 6x10-25.jpg 6x10-26.jpg 6x10-27.jpg 6x10-28.jpg 6x10-29.jpg 6x10-30.jpg 6x10-31.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-33.jpg 6x10-34.jpg 6x10-35.jpg 6x10-36.jpg 6x10-37.jpg 6x10-38.jpg 6x10-39.jpg 6x10-40.jpg 6x10-41.jpg 6x10-42.jpg 6x10-43.jpg 6x10-44.jpg 6x10-45.jpg 6x10-46.jpg ---- en:Holidaze Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations